Mordern Time Life
by bittanybook
Summary: Everbody is in the modern world in highschool. I have no clue where this came from, but please read and review. Bit(my character) x Zuko, Suki x Sokka, Katara x Haru, M.C.(my character) x Aang


_ROLES:_

_Sokka – popular jock (age 16)_

_Suki – cheerleader (age 15)_

_Haru – class genius (age 15)_

_Katara – geek (age 15)_

_Aang – jock (age 15)_

_Mitzu – popular girl (age 17)_

_Iroh – social studies teacher (age 45)_

_General Zhao – Gym teacher (age 34)_

_Claudia – Math teacher (age 28)_

_Mika – science teacher (age 27)_

_Komati – Language Arts teacher (age 26)_

_Dukisa – Art teacher (age 26)_

_Zuko – gothic loner (age 16)_

_Bit – girl who hangs around everyone (age 15)_

_M.C. – 10th grade whore (age 17)_

_Erin – person that thinks she's better than everyone else (age 16)_

_Leah – tomboy (age 16)_

_AND ON WITH THE STORY! (BIT'S POV)_

I had just transferred schools because my mom moved yet again. My dad had died in a car accident a few years ago and my mother wanted a fresh start.

I looked for the office. 'This is pathetic. I can't even find the stupid office.'

I looked around and sought out a girl. The girl was wearing a tube top that was three sizes too small and something that barely passed off as a purple skirt. Plus, the girl was wearing six inch purple heels.

"Excuse me." I looked directly at the girl.

"Yes?" the teenager asked in hatred.

"Where's the school office?" I asked discreetly.

"Give me your schedule." The girl snatched the paper away from me. " By the way, my name is M.C. You have 1st – gym, 4th – science, and 6th – Social Studies with me. I can help you with those. What's your name?"

"It's Bit." I told M.C. as I followed the underdressed girl down the hall. A couple of turns later I was in the girls locker room changing into the clothes I had brought from home.

I mostly kept to myself as I played some basketball during free time. I looked over to see a popular jock and a jock talking. 'Great same old bastards.'

"Does anyone want to play with me?" M.C. shouted looking around. The jock walked towards her.

I watched as they made out in the middle of the gym. "Great. So she is a slut."

"Yes she is. By the way, my name is Katara." A girl slightly taller than me said.

"Oh. Didn't think I said that out loud. I'm Bit." I said looking a little uncomfortable. When I looked up to see Katara's face, I saw my new big-time crush.

"Hello? Are you even listening to me?" Katara waved a hand in front of my face. She then looked in the direction I was. "Oh please. The popular jock? My brother?" She burst out laughing. "Every girl has been trying to get him for months. Nothing has worked."

I blushed hard. I felt myself turning red. Another girl walked over. "You know he's taken right?"

"Excuse me, who are you talking about?" I looked at Katara and the other girl confused.

"Sokka's already taken by me. My name is Suki." The other girl said glaring at me.

"Could you guys please point out who you're talking about?" I asked shyly.

"Of course." Suki replied, pointing to the guy in front of the one I had been looking at.

"Um. I wasn't looking at him. I was looking at the guy behind him." I shyly stated the obvious.

They both turned around. "Oh, you mean the loner?" They both whispered at the same time. "The ugliest of ugly? The lowest of low? Him?"

"Yes him!" I whispered furiously back.

"Good luck." Suki replied back. "He's never had a girlfriend and nobody likes him. You're wasting your time."

Both Katara and Suki left me to think about what they said. 'I'm still going to talk to him. I don't care what people think.' I tried to convince myself, but I knew I couldn't talk to him.

The teacher called them to the front. "We have a new student today. Her name is Bit…….What is your last name?"

"I don't have one. It's just Bit." I replied walking up to the front.

"You can call me Zhao. I am your P.E. teacher, so why don't you tell us about yourself." He smiled coyly.

"Well, a few years ago, my father died in a car crash. My mom is addicted to alcohol and she wanted a new start, so we ended up here. Whoopty Do. Are you satisfied? I hate when teachers ask me to tell me about myself, code on code where did you come from?" I had tears in my eyes as I glared at the entire class.

"Ok." Zhao gave me the evil eye that meant you were in trouble.

As the rest of the class did push-ups, he was calling my mom. I waited on the steps watching the class.

Gym ended way to quickly. 'That was 45 minutes? Oh great, where's the art room?' I looked around. "Can someone help me?" The hallway was empty.

"Help you with what?" a harsh, smooth voice sounded out behind me. I turned around to see that stupid jock.

"I need to know where the art room is." I looked around. "Why are you talking to me?"

"You want to be popular right? I'm Sokka." He smiled that jerkish smile that stuck up guys have.

"No, I just want to know where the art room is, if you please?" I was losing my temper.

"I can't help you." He left me in the dust. I knew he was a jerk. I looked everywhere. Finally, 15 minutes later, I found it. I never knew a school could be so big.

I took a deep breath and walked into the room. "Why are you late?" the teacher whispered harshly.

"I got lost and no one would help me." I whispered back. All the students were looking at me again. I was wearing jeans and a pink tank top that said Heaven is Watching in silver cursive. I didn't see what was wrong with it.

"You may take a seat next to Zuko." The teacher shook me out of my thoughts. "Zuko, please raise your hand."

A shadowed figure in the back of the room raised it's hand. As I got closer, I noticed it was my crush. He had black baggy jeans and a silver baggy t shirt that had a black dragon on it. His hair covered most of his eyes and I could see a scar.

I passed a note with him for 7 minutes of class. Here's what they said:

I'm Bit

-Zuko-

Where did the scar come from?

-Leave me the hell alone-

Please tell me

-No. Fuck off.-

Fine

And I left him be. Simple as that. Class ended shortly after that.

I ran up to him. "What class do you have next?"

"Reading with Iroh. Why?" Zuko narrowed his eyes at me.

"I do too and since I'm new, I don't know my way around." I looked down nervously.

"Give me your schedule." I gave it to him. "Wait here." He left and was back in five minutes. "Now you have all the same classes as me." He smirked. "Just follow me."

I followed his to the reading class and took a seat next to him. A girl came up and sat on his other side. "Hi Zuki dear."

"Fuck off Erin." He replied in an angry tone.

"You know I want you. You're top of the line man candy." She touched his face.

"Go away." He pushed her to the ground. "If you touch me again, you'll be in the hospital for a year."

"And who is she?" Erin glared at me like I was a whore.

"She's a friend." Was his smooth answer. She took her seat.

_WHAT DO YOU THINK? I KNOW THIS IS THE FIRST MODERN DAY ONE THAT I DID. I HOPE I DON'T GET FLAMED FOR DOING THIS, BUT PLEASE REVIEW EVEN IF YOU HATE IT. THANKS._


End file.
